Care of residents
The majority of people with disabilities, mental health problems, learning difficulties are looked after at home by unpaid carers such family and friends, sometimes with support from domiciliary care agencies. If these support systems break down, residential care is sometimes required. There are various types of residential care that can be given to adults and children, for different reasons. These care services take account of the needs and wishes of the individual, weighed against the resources and policies of statutory agencies: in the UK mainly the NHS and local authorities. The needs can be things such as mental illness, physical or mental disabilities, or loss of parents. Care can be 24 hour care or partial care: this will change depending on the person's needs. Child care Residential schools A residential school is a school in which children generally stay 24 hours per day, 7 days per week (often called a boarding school). There is divided opinion about whether this type of schooling is beneficial for children. Orphanage care This type of care is for orphans, or for children whose parents cannot or will not look after them. There is sometimes a perception that "putting a child into Care" will not benefit him or her, but instead, it will subject him or her to abuse and neglect by the 'care' staff. However, this is by no means the norm. Child disability care This is where children get taken into care because they have a disability, normally a mental or learning disability. A team of carers would look after the children, who may or may not go home to their parents. Conditions and disabilities such as Autism, Down's Syndrome, epilepsy and cerebral palsy (to name a few) may require that children receive professional care. Miscellaneous care Care can be provided for children who have become mentally ill, with conditions such as anorexia, bulimia, schizophrenia, or children who are practicing self-harm. Other kinds of care may be necessary where a child has committed a crime and needs to be placed in a Young Offenders' Institute. Adult care Adult disability care This is where adults are in long-term care because of a disability, normally a mental disability such as Down's Syndrome or Autism. This often has serious impacts on their life-opportunities - for example, working, having sexual relationships, or starting a family. Geriatric care This is a form of care for elderly people. It generally continues until death occurs: elderly residents are unlikely to improve and they do not become more independent and able-bodied as time passes. Residents may end up in residential care homes or nursing homes because their family are unable or unwilling to look after them. Residential care is often feared or looked down upon; however, many elderly residents stay mentally and physically active, and are happy to be able to socialise, which may have been difficult when they lived alone. Hospice care Hospices provide a form of care for people with a terminal illness or condition, for example, cancer. It is generally used when a person is very close to death. Telephone reassurance RUOK programs are offered by some municipal police departments, community groups and social service groups. These programs are designed to contact elderly residents at home on a daily basis to ensure their well-being and to provide friendly chat. Mental illness Psychiatric hospital care People may be detained under the laws that state that they have to be sectioned in certain circumstances. In the United Kingdom, at least 2 doctors can sign a paper to get this to happen. Patients have to be a risk to themselves, property or other people to warrant being sectioned; this can include suicide attempts. Some patients may volunteer to go to a psychiatric hospital because they recognise that they are ill. Treatment can occur against the patient's wishes if this is needed and that can be with the use of drugs. The patients are generally detained until doctors believe that they are stable enough to leave. Rehabilitation unit care People who are addicted to drugs may be voluntarily or involuntarily detained or made an out-patient. Prescribed drugs are sometimes used to get people off illegal or addictive drugs, and to prevent the withdrawal symptoms of such drugs. Generally, people can stay until they are free from drugs, or until they discharge themselves. Abuse Abuse is by no means common, but media coverage of abuse in care settings can make it seem that way. All care workers will be governed by a specific Code of Conduct, or the more general care value base which states that residents and patients should be treated with respect, care, kindness and dignity at all times. Abuse can and does occur in some areas of 'care', and this can be very distressing, humiliating and damaging for the victim and the victim's family. Some forms of abuse are:- *Sexual abuse *Humiliation *Leaving people in conditions in which bodily waste is not cleaned up *Physical bullying from staff and/or other residents *Emotional abuse *Malnourishment or starvation *Neglect *Solitary confinement *Misuse of illegal or prescribed drugs *Murder disguised as a natural death or euthanasia See also Call Reassurance Respite care External links *NVQ Abuse guide with downloadable file *ElderCares Offering Information and Resources for Elders and Their Families *TACT which a charity organisation to un-institutionise mentally disabled people Category:Healthcare Category:Residential facilities Category:Geriatrics